The Rebuilding of Hogwarts
by Siobhan O'Hara
Summary: Set at the end of DH, it obviously contains spoilers. It's time to rebuild  with the help of a witch returning from America, everyone finds comfort in turning memories of their lost loved ones into permanent parts of Hogwarts.
1. Andromeda Tonks

_Disclaimer - yeah I don't own any of the characters except Ana. I don't own the places either._

----------------------

"No, Cissy! Just leave me alone!" Andromeda's yells could be heard across the Hogwarts' grounds.

"But, Dromeda, dearest, you need a break. You've been through so much this past year." Narcissa Malfoy whined. "Just let me take Teddy for a while. It will give you a chance to rest and heal."

"No!"

Ana turned to her mother and Neville. "Go on into the castle, I'll catch up in a minute." She sprinted across the lawn to where the sisters were fighting.

"Please! Just leave us alone!" The grieving woman clutched her crying grandson to her and pulled away from her sister.

"But, dearest.."

"Excuse me." Ana interrupted her, placing a hand upon the pale blonde's shoulder. "I believe your husband is looking for you. Something urgent regarding your son."

"What? Draco?" Narcissa turned and fled up to the castle.

"Thank you." Andromeda had tears streaming down her face. "She was trying to take my Teddy and he's all I have left," she sobbed.

"I know." Ana handed her a plaid handkerchief. "It's not really fair, is it? So many of us lost almost everything in this war; those who didn't lose anyone can't understand." She placed her hand gently on Andromeda's shoulder. "I never had the chance to get to know your daughter," she spoke quietly. "My parents both spoke very highly of her."

"Dora was a wonderful daughter, so talented. She was a great mother, as well. Now my poor Teddy will never get a chance to know the woman who was willing to sacrifice everything for him. His father's gone as well! I know I never made it clear to Remus, but I _was_ happy that my Dora found him. They were a good match." She wiped her eyes. "As if losing the two of them wasn't enough, I've lost my darling husband Ted. And now it's just me and Teddy." She began to sob again.

Ana gave her a gentle hug. "Would you mind very much if I held Teddy for a moment? It's just that he's such a sweet baby and seeing him makes it somehow better; it makes losing my father hurt a bit less."

"Of course," Andromeda handed the still crying child over. "He's usually such a happy baby. I'm afraid he can tell how upset I am."

Teddy's cries slowed a bit as he laid his head on Ana's shoulder. "It's all right, Andromeda, I don't mind. My father always said that crying heals the soul and nothing heals a broken heart like tears…and lemon drops." She laughed quietly, "He always did love his sweets."

"I don't mean to pry… it's just, I'm having such a hard time," Andromeda sniffed. "And you, well you seem to be coping so well, I was wondering how long ago you lost your father; if it's not to personal a question."

"Not at all," Ana shifted Teddy to her other shoulder. "He was killed by Death Eaters almost exactly a year ago. I won't lie to you and say it doesn't hurt anymore, because it still does. There are still times I cry and feel as if my heart will break with missing him so much." She blinked back tears and looked up at the castle. "But I remind myself that he fought bravely, he sacrificed himself so that I could live without fear. And I look at kids like Teddy and I know that they will grow up carefree, never knowing the terrifying fear of Voldemort that the rest of us suffered. Just knowing that makes it easier to cope." She turned and smiled at Andromeda. "Those that we love never really leave us, especially when we incorporate their memories into the very walls of Hogwarts."

"I don't understand."

"Harry said that we need to rebuild Hogwarts together so that those we've lost will never be forgotten. I don't think he was just talking about fixing the walls and rooms. I think he meant we should use our memories of them and rebuild in a way that brings a little piece of them back into our lives."

Andromeda shook her head sadly. "But I have no idea how to do that."

"Dora was a metamorphmagus, wasn't she?"

"Yes. She always loved making people laugh by changing her face and hair. She's gone now, I don't see how I can rebuild anything to bring that back."

Ana shrugged, "I've heard that almost all the mirrors in the restrooms were broken by stray curses during the battle. I know it's a small thing, but they do need to be repaired and everyone else will overlook them."

Her eyes widening, Andromeda broke into a grin. "What if some of the mirrors showed you looking different every time you looked! Oh, Dora would love that!" Her eyes got even wider. "And I could make some of them make you appear as a werewolf during the full moon! It would make Remus smile to see the first years looking terrified at their own reflections."

"That sounds like a great way to honor their memory," Ana laughed. "It might be even better if the mirrors kept switching around so you never knew what you were going to see when you looked in a mirror."

"Oh, yes! I think I'll go do that!" Andromeda turned towards the castle. "Oh! But what about Teddy?"

"He's asleep and it wouldn't do to disturb him. I can watch him for a bit, if you like."

"Thank you, dear! I'll try not to be too long. Send someone for me if he gets fussy." Andromeda headed up to the castle.

Ana looked at the child in her arms. Teddy smiled and opened his eyes, they were clear blue with a twinkle in them.

"You're a sneaky little kid, aren't you Teddy?" Ana laughed, "Well, then – shall we head up the castle and see how we can help?"

Teddy laughed and turned his hair bright pink.


	2. Hourglasses and Muggles

_A/N -Yes, everyone but Teddy is OC, well, possibly not Dean's sisters, but since their names were never given, they're made up as well._

----------------------------------

The first thing Ana noticed when she carried Teddy through the broken front doors of Hogwarts was the house jewels scattered all over the entrance hall. The hourglasses that held them were still shattered.

"Well, Teddy, what do you say we clean up this mess?"

The baby just laughed and changed his hair to a deep ruby red.

"I'll take that as a yes," she laughed. "So, first things first, I think we can't put the jewels back until the hourglasses are fixed, so.." Ana shifted Teddy to her left hip and pulled out her wand. "Ready? Right then."

She waved her wand over the floor and pointed it at the wall, mumbling an incantation under her breath. Immediately the pieces of glass jumped up and combined to reform 4 empty hourglasses. With another wave of her wand, Ana gathered all the jewels into a colorful pile in front of her.

"Want to see something pretty, Teddy?" Ana pointed her wand at the ceiling and a bright light appeared, shining down towards the entrance. She scooped up a couple of jewels and tossed them in the air. They sparkled there for a moment, then she waved her wand and sent them flying across the room to their correct places.

"That's so cool!" A small black girl came running over to them. "How did you do that?"

"It's magic," Ana laughed.

"Wish I could do magic." A second, older girl appeared.

Looking around, Ana noticed that there were several other children walking towards her from a small room off the main hall. They were all dressed in muggle clothing and looked rather nervous.

"I'm Ana, and this is Teddy. Can I ask what you're names are?"

One by one the children introduced themselves. There was Amy, Sara and Becky Thomas; Dean's younger sisters. Along with Bobby Finch-Fletchley, Jaime Creevey, Evaline Roberts and Meghan Davis. All of them were feeling left out as they were muggles and their older, wizard siblings were working elsewhere in the castle.

"Could you guys do me a favor?" Ana asked with a smile. "It's rather hard to scoop up all these gems with Teddy in my arms. Do you think you guys could help throw handfuls of them up for me to send back into the hourglasses?"

"Oh, yes!"

"Yeah! We'd love to help!"

"Great! Now remember, I can't sort too many of them at once, so you've got to take turns throwing handfuls up. Ready?"

There was a lot of shuffling around and giggling as the kids got ready. "Let's go!" At Ana's words, the kids began tossing handfuls into the air. The jewels sparkled through the air as they flew back into their hourglasses. After twenty minutes of laughter and excitement watching the sparkling colors, they were down to the last handful. Sara Thomas looked down at the gems in her hand, reluctant to throw them.

"What's wrong, darling?"

"It's just… they look so pretty flying through the air," she sniffed. "But once these ones are done, that's it…there won't be any more shiny rainbows."

Ana stared at the little girl thoughtfully. Then she looked at Teddy. He giggled, turning his eyes bright purple and his hair dark green; he reached up towards the ceiling.

"Hmm, that's a good idea." She turned to look at the kids. "Sara, dearest, we really need to finish putting these gems away. And when we're done I have one more big job for you guys."

"What?" the kids all piped up.

"I'll tell you when we're done. My mother always says 'you have to finish one task before you begin another.' Ready?" She looked at Sara.

She nodded and tossed the jewels into the air. Ana used her wand to make them hover then float slowly towards the house points hourglasses. They spun for a moment before dropping into place.

"Right, that's done. Now who wants to do some magic?"

"We can't do magic," Bobby said. "It's our older brothers and sisters that are wizards. We're just muggles."

"Just muggles?!" Ana repeated in a shocked voice. "What's that got to do with anything?"

"Well..," Becky spoke quietly. "It's just…muggles can't do magic. We just can't do it."

"Bah!" Ana scorned, "My father always said that the most powerful magic in the world is loving and helping one another. Do you love your brothers and sisters?"

The kids all nodded.

"And do you want to help them?"

"Yes," the kids nodded more forcibly.

"Then you can do magic." She stated very matter-of-factly. "What we're going to do is decorate the ceiling. Every student that walks through the doors to Hogwarts will be able to look up and enjoy what you've created out of love."

Evaline wiped a tear from her cheek. "How do we do that?"

"I need you to all stand in a circle." The kids shuffled into place. "Now everyone make your hands into fists and hold them out in front of you, palms down. Close your eyes really tight and concentrate as hard as you can on your favorite color."

Ana walked slowly around the group of children, quietly whispering a complicated charm. She waved her wand above her head and the air near the ceiling seemed to shimmer for a moment. She pointed her wand into the middle of the children and murmured another spell.

"Open your eyes," she whispered. "And open your hands."

As the kids relaxed their grips, they found streams of gems in their favorite colors streaming down to the floor. Soon there was a large, rainbow pile in the center of their circle.

"How did we do that?!" Bobby asked.

"Magic," Ana winked. "Now it's time to decorate. Grab a handful and toss them up in the air."

The children did as they were told and the jewels stuck in the enchantment Ana had woven. "Ooh! How pretty!" They sparkled down from the ceiling.

"Well, what're you waiting for?" Ana asked, "You've got a lot of ceiling left to cover and a whole pile of gems to use up."

Once again the entrance hall was filled with laughter as the children ran around tossing the bright jewels around. It wasn't long before the pile was gone and the entire ceiling shimmered.

"Great job, guys! I think we need one more thing, though." Ana pointed her wand at several spots in the ceiling, adding more lights to shine down through the jewels. "Perfect! Now, who's hungry for some lunch?"

Ana summoned one of the Hogwarts house elves and asked them to bring up a picnic lunch for the kids. She summoned a blanket to spread on the floor and soon the kids were happily eating. Turning once more to Teddy, she said, "Ready to find someone else to help?"


	3. Molly, George and Flitwick's Doors

_A/N- not a lot of actual building going on, but sometimes it's rebuilding your spirit that's more important._

* * *

The children were so absorbed in their picnic that they barely noticed Ana pick up Teddy and walk away. Uncertain of where in the castle to head to, Ana simply walked without paying attention to where she was headed.

"Buh-dah!" Teddy called out.

Ana looked up. She'd almost walked into the red-haired wizard standing in the doorway to the Great Hall.

"Sorry," she apologized. "I didn't see you there. Teddy here can be a bit distracting."

"It's all right," he said quietly. Teddy's hair changed to curly and red as he reached out towards the man. His nose changed shape as well, it almost looked as though he were trying to imitate him. "So this is Teddy Lupin."

"Yes," Ana replied. "I'm watching him for Andromeda. He's getting a bit heavy, though. Could you take him for a moment?"

"Uh, okay."

"Thanks." She handed the baby over. "You're George Weasley, aren't you?"

He nodded, staring at the child in his arms. Teddy was laughing and trying to grab George's nose. "Funny little chap, isn't he?"

"Oh, yes. From what I've heard, you're rather funny yourself."

"That was in the past, things change," George replied, scowling. "There's nothing to laugh about any more."

Ana tilted her head to the side and looked at George, thinking hard. She turned and looked at the kids she'd left sitting under their sparkling ceiling. She sighed.

"I'd tell you that I'm sorry about your brother, Fred; but somehow I don't think it'll help anything, and I imagine you're rather tired of hearing it." She spoke quietly, almost reverently. "So I won't say that. But I will say that my father told me rather a lot about you. He said that you and Fred were easily the two biggest trouble makers Hogwarts has ever seen. You always made him laugh. And that..well, that is a very rare gift. It's not everyone that can so easily give joy to others." Ana turned to face George. "I know my father would not wish to see you give up on such a gift. I'm sure it hurts, but if you really think about it, would Fred want to see you moping around or would he want to hear you laughing and continuing his legacy of jokes?"

George remained silent for a while. Ana could see that he was considering her words. It wasn't until Teddy patted his cheek that he broke out of his reverie and spoke.

"I don't know if I can," his voice was heavy with emotion. "I don't know if I can do any of my old tricks right now."

"No one's asking you to create a giant fireworks show or a magic swamp." Taking Teddy back into her arms, Ana turned and gestured towards the children seated in the entry hall. "Even the simplest magic tricks seem amazing to muggle children. And I know that the ones sitting over there could use a good laugh. Some of them have lost loved ones and all of them are feeling a bit left out right now."

He looked over and said quietly, "but where do I begin?"

"By any chance do you have one of those remarkable 'extendable ears' my father said you'd created?"

"Yes, but what's that got to do with entertaining kids?"

"I'll show you." Ana took the ear from him and using a temporary sticking charm, attached it where his missing ear had been. "There, now I suggest you demonstrate to the kiddies your 'magic ear' that you can make travel along the ground all by itself."

George smiled. "Brilliant! Thanks!" He headed over to the children.

"Well that's done. Now where to, Teddy?"

The child pointed over to where George was standing in front of the group of muggle kids. They could hear the gasps of shock, followed by laughter that meant he had demonstrated his trick ear.

"But dearest, I believe we've done them already."

"Bah-dooh," Teddy babbled and continued gesturing in the same direction.

Ana looked to see what else he could be pointing at. It finally occurred to her that just past the group, the front doors to Hogwarts stood, still broken.

"Ah, I see. And what shall we do to the doors?"

Adjusting Teddy on her hip, she crossed back over to the doors. As she looked up at the broken wood, she remembered something her mother had told her about during her second year at school. Back when everyone thought Sirius Black was trying to sneak into Hogwarts to kill Harry, Professor Flitwick had charmed the doors so they could recognize Black.

"I don't think he'd be very happy with us if we just re-built the doors." Ana looked at Teddy. "It would be rather an insult to his memory if we _didn't_ put a charm or two on them." She winked.

Teddy snuggled up against Ana silently as she began to concentrate on the doors. It only took a few moments to set the doors to rights. But teaching them the charms she wanted as rather difficult.

:"I think they should recognize all the new first years and greet them when they walk in," she mumbled. "I wonder if I can get them to 'speak' in my father's voice, everyone always said he had a warm, welcoming voice."

She waved her wand and muttered an incantation, weaving the charm into the doors. Then she smiled, evilly.

"What if they made comments to any students that try to sneak in or out after hours?" She laughed. "I bet Professor Flitwick would've enjoyed that. Especially if it's his voice that's threatening to turn them in…"

Just as she was finished adding the final touches to the doors, Ana noticed a plump, red-headed woman walking over. She'd obviously been crying and trying to hide it.

"Excuse me," Ana said. "I really hate to be a bother, but the charm I'm doing here is really difficult and I just can't do it while holding Teddy. Could you take him for a moment?"

"Okay," Molly wiped her eyes. "Hand him here."

Teddy curled comfortably into Molly's arms, changing his hair once again to bright green. Ana resumed waving her wand at the doors, though she'd already finished the spell.

"You poor thing," Molly whispered to Teddy. "You've lost your parents. And I've lost my son."

"Teddy and I have been discussing how much it hurts to lose a loved one."

"Really?" Mrs. Weasley questioned. "Who have you lost, my dear?"

"My father," Ana smiled sadly. "We both agree that losing a father is very difficult, especially when you love him so much. But since both of our fathers were great wizards and very brave men, it's a bit easier to accept their deaths. I know I am very proud that my father was willing to sacrifice so much, and Teddy will be as well, when he's old enough to truly understand, of course."

"He told you all that?"

"Well, not with words, of course. But you can see it in his eyes." Ana's wand hand continued with the fake spell as she turned her face towards Molly. "Although Teddy points out that as he's lost his mum as well, he has it rather harder than me. And I am forced to agree. I don't think I could bear it if I lost Mum, mothers are so very precious, as you know."

Molly simply nodded, a few tears in her eyes.

"Mum is my strength – she's what keeps me going. So I must concede that Teddy is worse off for having lost his. I don't know if there can be a worse pain than that."

"Losing a child," Molly whispered. "A mother should never have to bury her own child."

"I can't imagine how much that must hurt." Ana lowered her wand and turned. "It's an unfair world that takes a child from its mother, or parents from a child. It makes you wonder if it was even worth it."

Teddy wriggled and Molly looked down into his eyes. "Yes," she said, "it was. Teddy wouldn't have any chance at happiness if we hadn't all done everything we could to defeat Voldemort. Even," she swallowed the lump in her throat, "even sacrificing those we love."

Ana nodded. "It does make it a bit easier when you see someone like Teddy. My father gave his life to secure the future for all the coming generations. And every time I see Teddy smile and realize that there's nothing to keep him from smiling, I am reassured that his sacrifice wasn't for naught. It can't take away the pain, but it makes it a bit easier."

"My Fred was always such a happy baby. He wouldn't want to see me crying. Especially when there's a new generation of kids to be raised up as pranksters." She smiled and handed Teddy back. "You're right, seeing what we fought to protect helps. My daughter-in-law Fleur is pregnant. When we all found out last week, we were so scared. It seemed so unfair to bring a child into such a dangerous world. Fred and George swore they'd do whatever it took to ensure that their niece or nephew knew nothing but peace and happiness. And they did."

"It seems to me that it would be a disservice to Fred's memory to be too sad about his death. After all, he died a hero, doing exactly what he promised to do – making the world safe again."

Molly hugged Ana. "Your mother is very lucky to have such a wise daughter. Now if you'll excuse me, I believe there's a swamp upstairs that needs fixing up."


	4. Hermione

_A/N - Thank you all for reading and reviewing! Here's a short little chapter, following someone's suggestion that I add the trio, one at time. :)_

* * *

Once again Ana simply walked without concentrating on where her feet were taking her. Teddy was settled comfortably on her hip, his hair long and gray. It only took a moment for Ana to notice that they were headed down towards the kitchens. Sitting at the bottom of the stairs was a young witch with bushy brown hair.

"Oh, sorry." She stood up. "I didn't mean to be in the way."

"You're not in the way at all." Ana assured her. "In fact, Teddy and I aren't even certain where we're going. We still can't decide what our contribution to Hogwarts should be, you see."

"Oh," Hermione sighed and slid back down to the step. "I know _exactly_ how you feel. It's like with Voldemort gone, I've lost all sense of focus. In the beginning, we were studying and trying to find out about the Sorcerer's Stone and how to keep it safe. Then, of course, there was the Chamber of Secrets and the basilisk. Third year I had so many classes I was going crazy trying to keep up with it all. And to top it off, we had dementors lurking around and everyone thinking Sirius Black was after Harry. With the TriWizard Tournament, I was spending all my free time in the library, trying to find ways to help Harry through. And the next year, with Voldemort being back, we were all desperately training to defend ourselves. Not to mention having Umbridge as a teacher. Year after that was OWL year, so of course, I had to concentrate on my studies. Once Voldemort was back in the open, everyone was focused on getting ready for the battle we knew was coming. It was all about finding a way to defeat him. And we did. But now I just don't know what to do. So many people dead, and I don't know how to help…" she trailed off.

Ana sat on the step beside Hermione and settled Teddy comfortably on her lap. She sat silently for a moment, focusing on the babies tiny hand in hers.

"My mother says it's those who survive the war that have it hardest." She began, slowly. "It seems more logical for it to be the other way. After all, suffering and dying in battle is an awful thing, and one most people would give anything to avoid. But it's those of us who are left behind that truly suffer. We're expected to be able to move on with our lives and rebuild our world, while our hearts have been shattered by the loss of our loved ones."

"She sounds like a wise woman."

"You've no idea," Ana laughed. "And of course, she expects me to be just as brilliant. I guess all mothers are that way. I'm sure Dora would want Teddy here to be just as good at disguise as her."

"It looks like he's well on his way," Hermione commented as Teddy changed his nose into a long hook and made his ears large and bat-like. "I think my mother would be disappointed to find that I can't figure out what to do."

"My father told me that you feel all creatures should be treated fairly."

"Yes, but what does that have to do with fixing the castle?"

"Well, when I was small, I remember asking my father where the Hogwarts house-elves lived. I was curious to see if they kept their rooms as neat as every place else here. He told me about the room off the kitchens where they all slept." Ana stood and took a few steps towards the hallway to the kitchen. "Judging by the amount of rubble in this hall, I'd say there's a fair chance that that little room's been damaged. It'd be a real pity if no one remembered that the house-elves deserve help rebuilding as well, especially after all they contributed to the battle."

"Oh! What a fantastic idea!" Hermione jumped to her feet. "My knitting has gotten so much better, I could make some socks to decorate it with! Dobby would've loved that! And I can make sure there are plenty of nice, comfortable beds for them all. Thank you so much!" Hermione ran down the hall and into the kitchens.

Ana smiled at Teddy, "What do you think, would my mother be proud of me for all the helpful advice I've given?"

The baby laughed and transformed his face several times in a row, finally settling on one that resembled a piglet.

"You're right, she won't be happy unless I use some of the transfiguration skills I inherited from her. Shall we see if there's an empty room available to play with?"


	5. A Weasley, a Lovegood and a Pince

_Disclaimer – Not only am I not British, but I also don't own Harry Potter, Hogwarts or any of that. I just own Ana._

_A/N – sorry about the long delay, I've had a hard time coming up with another idea._

* * *

Ana carried Teddy back up the stairs from the kitchen. She paused for a moment, before deciding to continue on up to the first floor. She passed her mother and a student fixing some suits of armor in the corridor. At the end of the hall, she saw two men standing near a large, gaping hole in the wall. One of them was a balding redhead with glasses, the other had shoulder length white hair. When she got close enough, she could hear their discussion.

"You're quite right, Xeno, it does seem a waste to simply put the wall back together. But what else can we do?"

"Well, we could put in a window," the white haired man began. "But there are already so many here. Plus, I think it would be rather difficult to decide which fantastic creature to depict on it."

"Excuse me," Ana stepped up next to the men. "I don't mean to be rude, but I couldn't help overhearing your dilemma and I had an idea."

"Not to worry, we welcome any and all advice. Right, Arthur?"

"Of course!" he agreed, "What do you suggest we put here to replace this ugly hole?"

Ana smiled and shifted a now-sleeping Teddy more comfortably onto her shoulder, "Well, if a window or wall won't do, then I believe the only thing left is to put a room there."

Xenophilius nodded enthusiastically. "That's quite logical, young lady. A room is the perfect thing to put here! Were you in Ravenclaw, by chance?"

"No, my parents sent me to a school in America."

"Ah, but you're forgetting one thing," Arthur said. "Hogwarts is already full of classrooms. I don't think it really needs another one."

"Oh, no." Ana laughed, "I didn't mean a classroom, I meant a common room. Seeing you two gentleman standing here chatting; one Ravenclaw, one Gryffindor gave me the idea. While each house has a common room to sit and relax in, there really isn't any place for students to spend time with friends from other houses except the library and great hall. I've seen plenty of people who are friends with students from the other houses and it would be nice if they had a place to get together to play games or just to hang out."

"Again quite logical!' Xeno patted Ana on the back. "My dear girl, you would definitely be in wise Ravenclaw if you were a student here. I think we should get right to work on building that, it will take rather a long time to get it just right."

Arthur smiled and nodded. "Oh, yes. We'll need to make sure that all the houses are represented in here. Plus, I think we should add some special items to make the muggle-borns feel more comfortable."

"Yes! And some sketches and descriptions on the walls of nargles and wrackspurts and other creatures the students need to know how to protect themselves against!"

Both men had begun to wave their wands while they spoke and slowly, what had been an ugly hole showing the grounds began to form into a large room. Satisfied that they'd be happily busy for a while and worried that their excited commentary would wake Teddy, Ana slowly walked back down the corridor. She continued her earlier journey up the stairs, finally finding a hall that was empty, she ducked into the first door she found.

It took a few moments for her eyes to adjust to the dim light. Seeing bookcases tipped over and books scattered all over the floor, she realized she was in the library. She felt a sudden wave of sadness overcome her as she looked around, there were loose pages strewn across the room. Hearing a muffled sob, she realized she was not the only upset by the state of the library.

"Pardon me," she said to the witch sitting in the corner. "Are you alright?"

"Me? I'm fine," the woman sniffed. "But my books, my precious books! Why would somebody mistreat them so badly?"

"I don't know. Let me find somewhere to lay down Teddy and I'll help you clean this up."

"Thank you," Madam Pince sniffed again. "My office was unharmed, there are some cushions in there you can lay him on."

Ana laid Teddy down and made sure he was sleeping soundly then returned to the library. Madam Pince had stood up and was looking around like she didn't know where to begin.

"I think, maybe we should start with just picking up the books. We can't really fix the bookcases till we've moved them anyways." Ana bent over and picked up a couple books. After making sure they were all intact, she placed them neatly in the corner.

Madam Pince smiled. "You're not using magic," she commented as Ana moved another group of books.

"I just don't think it makes sense to use it for this. I mean, sure, it'd be faster, but it won't let us see which books need repaired."

It took over an hour for the two women to sort and stack all the books. Ana began to put the bookcases back, this time putting a permanent sticking charm on their bottoms so they wouldn't get knocked down again. Madam Pince restored the torn pages to their correct books. They'd just begun putting the books back on the shelves when Teddy awoke.

"I can finish up here, you go take care of the baby. Thank you for all your help."

"Your welcome. I'm glad I could help."

With Teddy once again babbling happily in her arms, Ana headed back out into the hallway. She turned to look one last time into the library. Madam Pince was humming to herself as she placed books on the shelves.

"Yep, Teddy. I think things are starting to come together very nicely around here. Shall we visit Madam Pomfrey and get you a nice bottle of milk?"


End file.
